<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected, but pleasant meeting by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915575">Unexpected, but pleasant meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With who?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected, but pleasant meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts just outside the Gryffindor common room. Ernie and Bernie Macmillan are visiting Bernie's old friend, Violet. She now guards Gryffindor Tower like Bernie used to do.</p><p>Violet asked, "Is this the famous Ernie then, Bern?</p><p>Bernie smiled. "This is him, Vi."</p><p>Ernie grinned. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Bern here talks non-stop about you."</p><p>Violet laughed. "That's Bern, always talking." She sighed, "I do miss our conversations."</p><p>Bernie told her, "I miss them too, Vi."</p><p>Ernie half jokingly said, "Hey, perhaps old Dumbledore will let you join us some day, Violet."</p><p>Violet gasped. "Don't be so---"</p><p>Albus Dumbledore himself emerged from the shadows nearby and smirked at their surprise. "Ridiculous? Violet, if you wish to join your friend here then I shan't be stopping you from doing so."</p><p>Violet inquired, "Can I really, Dumbledore?"</p><p>Albus nodded. "Of course, Violet."</p><p>Violet looked from Bernie to Ernie and back to Albus again. "Would you two mind letting me stay at your place for a while?"</p><p>Ernie beamed, "Our home is your home until you can find a job or somehting. Right, Bern?"</p><p>Bernie agreed, "Right, Vi."</p><p>Violet decided, "Then, as long as you're sure you're okay with it, I will go with them."</p><p>Albus smiled. "Jolly good show, glad to hear it. Although, it will be sad for Hogwarts to see you go."</p><p>Violet stated, "I'm sure you'll find someone amazing to take my place. Take care, Dumbledore."</p><p>Albus replied, "You take care too, Violet. Until the next time our paths cross. Good luck to you, all three of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>